


The road to... El Dorado?

by NoirWeiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crack, Dreams, Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWeiss/pseuds/NoirWeiss
Summary: Jason Todd, AKA sexy hunk stumbles across some alien Mayan tribe in the middle of a forest, full of pretty boys and an even prettier prince. To escape it he must do the sacrifice of sleeping with their aforementioned leader, the question is, will he do it?





	The road to... El Dorado?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys it's been quite some time since I've last written something, but Caravan Palace released a song a few weeks ago called "Miracle" and inspiration hit me like a punch.  
> I don't really have a beta but hopefully there aren't that many errors haha  
> If you notice any please tell me!

The day was scorching hot, not even the shade from the trees could help him when the air was practically sizzling, or was that just his imagination?

Jason wiped sweat off his eyebrows for the nth time, batting mosquitoes away, stumbling dazedly through the trees. Stupid fucking mission, stupid fucking rain forests, he was going to fucking deck Roy in the face for dragging him into this. As soon as he found their spaceship, which would be soon, hopefully, he thought whimpering.

After what seemed like several hours walking in the humid forest, with the never changing scenario, without phone or life signal, not counting the occasional bird song or the little flying suckers who were going to give him blood loss at any time now, the heat, exhaustion and dehydration started getting to him. Now, his vision was swimming, feet dragging under him barely supporting his weight and he distantly knew he was going a little crazy.

Mumbling some song under his breath to keep his sanity, he continued searching for an exit, cutting annoying branches off his way with his kris, the only useful thing he had on his person at the moment. Don't judge him, okay? If he knew he was going to wake up in the middle of fucking nowhere shit forest he would've grabbed his damn survival kit, but sadly, he didn't.

As minutes trickled by, Jason went deeper in the foliage since he had no plans besides moving forward in hopes of seeing civilization, and then he noticed the lack of sound around him, only having his footsteps for company. Well shit, that couldn't be good at all, but he was already screwed anyway, so whatever, right?

And continue he did, nudging some plants away from his face, until he came across something that made him stop. What the fuck. "What the actual _fuck_?" There was some weird as hell... giant phallic looking neon blue plant in front of him, oozing liquid from the tip.

Okay, scratch going crazy, he was fucking bananas already, crazier than the Bat man himself. Taking a deep breath and scrubbing his eyes, he looked again, but the thing was still there. That shit was so weird Jason couldn't stop staring at it, and it looked like it was staring back, preening under his gaze, what the shit.

Despite the danger, his body moved towards the plant, while his mind screamed 'come on you dumb fuck you ain't that stupid don't do it, you are the fucking red hood for God's sake _just go back_ –'. Entranced, he got closer, watching the blue glow and swirl in a mesmerizing way, and all of a sudden the thing sprayed pollen on him, making him cough and his vision blacken. _Shit shit shit shit–_

 

* * *

 

"Shitfuck."

  
Now that he woke up his head felt ten times worse than before, the clouds in the pink sky spinning without control, and the rocking motion didn't help that much either... Wait what, sky? Clouds? Rocking?

Sitting abruptly Jason looked around himself, noticing he was on some kind of really comfortable hammock, feeling a breeze previously impossible between the thick greenery, being carried on a trail by... A bunch of Tims?

Said Tims were almost buck ass naked save by a loin cloth, skin covered in red paint patterns and decidedly not paying attention to him. Oh wow, there went his sanity. This was surreal, was he dreaming or dead? But he couldn't be dead again, could he? At least, last time death wasn't sweet like this, if it was he would've signed the fuck up a long time ago, zero regrets.

"Yo Replacement, Timbo, Timmers, Timberlake, Timbalina," Jason tried speaking to the one who was closest to him, even flicking his forehead, but the teen only glared at him and stayed silent, pointing forward to– oh wow again, how did he miss that? Just a few meters away from them stood a high as fuck honest to God golden temple, just like the Mayan ones, but, you know, entirely made of gold. And a man stood far away at the top floor.

"Damn." he whistled at the sight of the architecture's beauty, and the Tims lowered him to the ground, commanding him to get off and take the stairs without words. Well, might as well obey them. Without looking back, Jason began ascending the steps, thanking God for his vigilante stamina, otherwise he'd be winded not even at the half of the climb.

  
When he finally reached the top, his jaw fell.

  
"Ooh mama, now _that's_ what I call hot."

  
In front of him stood Richard John Grayson, perfect, Golden boy who he totally didn't have a crush on (which might not completely be unrequited, if their recent flirting between patrols and impromptu rooftop chili dog dates are taken into account), in all his olive nude motherfucking glory: he too had paint designs all over his body, with a giant blue intricate bird on his chest, leading to finger stripes just like his uniform, _mm yes_ those fingers and his sculpted abs shining under the sun which _Oh my God he wanted to lick it so bad_ and below that oh, yep, that definitely was Dick's dick under the sheer black loin cloth that reached his toes, a few more blue stripes on his shins, and-

A cough. Yep, Jason must have been staring for a really long time, not his fault. Gaze jumping to the man's face, his face burned when he saw the quirked eyebrow and smirk he wore, not even mad or embarrassed, just amused, and of course the little bitch knew he was drop dead gorgeous. Without a word, Dick snatched his jaw bringing him closer to inspection, and shit Jason almost punched the sucker for his audacity but got helplessly distracted by the blue nail paint and those pretty eyes, which had more patterns surrounding them.

The older one stared at him from head to toe, tilting his jaw and groping his biceps, finally saying something, seemingly approving judging for the smile and surprised expression but fuck, was that even a real language with real words? Now it made sense why Tim didn't try and speak with him.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't speak angel, could you repeat that for me again please, slowly this time?" Dick merely snorted and shook his head, signaling for the two Tims who were at the temple's entrance to do something, and come on no one else thought that shit was insane? Just him? Swiftly, they came forward and took him by the arms, dragging Jason inside the building with minimal resistance from the other's part, because damn if he wouldn't make the most out of the paradise this dream was turning out to be.

 

* * *

 

  
It felt like he'd been in this place for ages, reality seemed to pass by differently, not that Jason was complaining, no sir, quite the opposite since each day was better than the last.

Right now, he was at some kind of big living space, no doors and high ceilings, with white marble floors and walls, wearing only some pants and completely unarmed, but fuck it he cared about it. Tim One was feeding him grapes while Tim Two held his head on his lap, giggling at Jason's faces and playful bites, scratching his scalp, some others doing some type of dance near them, moving hips enthrallingly. They were always teasing him with fleeting touches, the little vixens, but ultimately Jason knew they couldn't go further, it was an unspoken rule that the outsider was their prince's to play with and no one else's.

Speaking of the attractive son of a bitch, the most contact he had with him had been on the first day, and after that, only sultry glances on dark hallways at night and laughs that seemed to follow him, that shit had to be on purpose. God knows how he wanted to follow and taste all the things those eyes promised, to taste the golden skin under his lips and make him sing and pay for making him wait so long in the best way possible, but somehow he knew he couldn't make a move, like the dream itself was guiding him, he knew he had to wait.

  
And holy Bat Cow did it pay off.

  
At night he was in bed, wondering if he should jerk one off because goddamn he probably had blue balls at this point when someone rapped on the door successively. Huh, that was a first. Jason stood up warily and opened his bedroom door to see two Tims waiting expectantly for him.

The one on the right motioned for him to follow them and turned away, marching through the hallway.

"Oh hey, okay then?" At first this whole silence bullcrap annoyed him, but now he kinda got used to it, so he accompanied them without any fuss.

After minutes walking (this place really was humongous) they apparently reached their destiny. The two teenagers stopped in front a towering sapphire door, opening the two sides at the same time to reveal a huge as fuck room, possibly the biggest he'd seen until now. On the center of it stood some kind of platform, with golden steps leading to its top, only having the natural light from the open ceiling illuminating it, what in tarnation.

" _Fucknugget_ ," he said when at once the Tims took his pants off leaving him naked, which, hey, warn a guy first would you? And shoved him into the room with no preamble. Jason totally was going to start bitching until he saw a new figure at the other end of the room, sashaying slowly towards him.

And there was Dickens again, ravishingly handsome as ever, grinning in a way that just screamed trouble and hoo boy did he love getting in trouble, literally he hoped this time. The beautiful fucker stopped at the steps only to drop his clothes and _oh my God just fuck Jason sideways already_ , and resumed his way, finally laying on the cold stone and spreading his sculpted legs enticingly, beckoning the other man closer with his finger and smiling.

 _Whoop-dee-fucking-doo_ it just looked like he had to fuck the smoking hot Indian prince, Jason supposed he had to make this sacrifice for the greater good, may the Lord bless his soul.

Salivating already and gawking hungrily, he approached the man, crossing the room in the blink of an eye. When he came to himself he had Dickie caged between his arms, hands resting on either side of his face when the other turned and kissed the inside of his wrist, licking and sucking and looking at him in a way that he felt himself melting and feeling warm all over, heat pooling on his insides.

Not resisting any longer, Jason practically smashed their mouths together, plunging his tongue in and not caring about the lack of finesse, only concerned about making out as hard as he could and get as close as he could, moaning when the other trapped his hips with his thighs and pushed his hair back roughly, biting Jason's lower lip and panting into his mouth.

They stayed at it for a long while, teasing each other and competing to see who lost it faster and got louder, nails digging into thighs, backs and ass, hips rotating and grounding until they were achingly hard and couldn't stand it anymore, only breaking apart to breathe properly.

Surprisingly Dickie admitted defeat, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, pretty mouth hung open and soft exhales escaping it every time Jason thrusts their cocks together, dragging into precum glistened abs, digging toes on Jason's ass and blue nails on his biceps, just allowing the other to take pleasure from his body. At least, he thought it was defeat until Dickarina flipped them, sitting on his chest, smile full of teeth and trapped his hands above the other's head, and shit that's why he was acting so submissive earlier, he had a plan, he was so screwed.

It wasn't till the prince got up on his knees and started shuffling closer that Jason had an epiphany, his teenager’s dreams would come true at last, he'd finally get to eat Dick Grayson's glorious ass out, sweet baby Jesus.

Licking his lips he brought the ass hovering above him by the hips using his now free hands, and then stretched out that tight little pucker with his thumbs and shuddered, shit, what a pretty boy pussy, he thought giving a tentative drag of his tongue's flat over it, cock jumping when the other moaned wantonly.

Encouraged, he began licking, sucking and occasionally nipping the ass sitting on his face earnestly, wanting to hear more of those beautiful sounds in every way possible. When he eventually pushed the tip of his tongue inside, shit got real. Trembling as if electrocuted, Dickface let out a surprised and confused delicious moan, hips twitching not knowing if they wanted to move farther or closer, eyes blinking owlishly and staring at Jason as if he hung the moon. He ultimately decided that he wanted more, pushing Jason's head back by the hair and ass grounding even harder, supporting himself by planting a hand on the other's chest and whining when the sensation of the whole tongue moving inside him was all too much and all too little at the same time.

Just when Jason thought he might suffocate (welp, there was definitely worse ways to die, even if death by eating ass was a little embarrassing, it scored a solid ten comparing to the last time), the prince pulled back grunting, not wanting to cum just yet. His eyes darkened when he saw his lover's lower face glistening with spit and plump red lips, no doubt a consequence of the vigorous activity they were at seconds before. Apparently feeling generous, Dickaton kissed him softly, cupping his jaw and then sucking a mark just below it, humming his approval. Hissing in pleasure, Jason ran his hands all over the body on top of him while they kissed, skimming reverently over ribs, hips, ass, thighs, the muscles on his back and everything else he could reach.

Now feeling satisfied, the prince thought it was a good idea to grip the other man's cock without warning, almost falling when Jason bucked hard underneath him, vision clouding from relief and pleasure at the barest touch at his till now neglected dick. Licking his lips at the reaction and grinning, he began testing and studying closely every face and noise Jason made when he changed the pace, gripped a little too tight or went a little too fast, loving every grunt, moans and pleas that tumbled out of that beautiful mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck son of a fuck, I'm gonna cum, just let me cum," soon, he was shaking with pleasure, small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, begging for sweet sweet release. Alas, it was not meant to be. Feeling his impending end, Dickasaurus hand vanished, chuckling when he saw Jason's astonished and pinched expression.

"Oh no you fucktard now you're just messing with me, I was so close how dare you– _oh_." He was cut off, gasping when the other man abruptly sank on his cock, taking him to the root at once and yep, this was definitely what heaven felt like. The bastard must've prepared himself earlier and gosh darn it didn't the image of him, stuffed full of his own long blue painted fingers and mewling for more mess with his poor head.

Dicholas didn't even let him take a deep breath, already rising until only the tip of his cock was inside him and roughly slamming down, making both of them throw their heads back, shutting their eyes in ecstasy and groaning loudly. And he did that again and again, until he was riding Jason at a brutal pace, the other only capable of squeezing the other's thighs on a death grip and bracing himself for the ride. Normally Jason was the type of guy to croon some bullshit during sex which he liked to call dirty talk, repeating that his lover was taking it so well, they were so good to him, so tight and hot, like they were just made to take it, but the dipshit currently fucking his brains out with his magical asshole and juicy ass clearly broke him, making his head feel like cotton, thoughts hazy and far away, now he could only feel the intense pleasure he was being objected to nonstop.

Distantly Jason realized that Dickhead was full on grinning now, occasionally tossing his hair to the side, some strands staying, bouncing with each up and down of hips. When the other planted both hands on his chest and grinded hard, milking his cock, the sound he made was just short of a scream, and Jason dropped his arms to the sides, letting the other take what he wanted from him. A few more minutes of this and he was coming, biting his lip so hard to muffle a shout it was a miracle it didn't bleed, but the other continued, now smiling like a maniac and what the fuck, he swore he felt something like shackles trapping his hands and feet, but oversensitivity was a bitch and his eyes were rolling back, he didn't know what was happening anymore–

In his catatonic state, he barely felt when the fucker just got up and away, only moaning softly when his dick was exposed to cold air, and then the whole building was shaking, rubble falling from the ceiling, the noise of a spaceship motor starting, Dick and the Tims smiling down sadistically at him and then–

 

* * *

 

He woke up.

  
What the fuck. What the actual fuck. That was both the hottest and weirdest dream he had since puberty (now that's a story for some other time), and shit he was scarred for life and more turned on than ever and oh God yeah he definitely did cream his pants.

  
Only now Jason realized something.

  
How the fuck would he ever look Dick in the face again?

  
"Shitfuck."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
